Hunger Games Lemon
by Goddess of hardcore sex
Summary: Venus Has fun with her capitol Staff. RATED M
1. fun time with the mentor

I was reaped for the hunger games three days ago. My name is Venus and I decided these games were going to be focused on me.

As we boarded the train to leave district 2 I took in my district partner. One word, UGLY. When we got on the train I looked at the capitol staff. The men were almost as ugly as Travis my partner. The women on the other hand were astoundingly sexy. I first noticed this when my district announcer, A hot lady from the capitol named Cassie. Her curves had great volume and I knew she would know the tricks of the trade in bed.

I, being a gymnast, had a nice body with size DD breasts and was pretty strong. All of the boys drooled when they saw me but, like Travis, they were ugly.

So back to the train. As it took off towards the capitol I wandered around looking for a surprise. I opened a door to find my Mentor Ava, in a steamy shower.

"Eh this will do," I grumbled as I took off my shoes.

I stepped in to the shower stark naked and slowly crept up on Ava. She was humming as she washed her hair. Ava sent a start of surprise when I slapped her butt playfully.

She whirled around and screamed. Now Ava didn't win her games by strength, she won by outlasting the others so she wasn't at all ready for my overpowering strength.

We crashed to the floor and her screaming died when I kissed her on the lips. Then I started massaging her naked boobs with my hands. After her screaming stopped I stopped kissing and slid my tongue down to her boobs. I sucked for a while, as she finally understood what was happening she put her finger in my pussy. We both moaned and moaned until she started kissing my boobs and we switched. I hit a button on the wall as I lifted Ava up and a lotion bottle popped out.

"A little big for my taste Ava, but it will have to do." Then all of the sudden Ava screamed as the bottle plunged itself into her pussy.

I then pushed her onto the slippery floor and plunged the other half into my pussy. "I know how you feel," I said as I started to pump and thrust. After many minutes of moaning and groaning we slowed to a stop.

I hit the dry off button and walked out of the shower.

"Your good Ava."

She stared at me as she lay on the floor too tired to move.

I picked up my clothes and walked out of the room and down the hall. Many avoxes averted their eyes from my nice body as I stepped into my room. "

This is going to be good," I thought


	2. Exposed Chariots

The next morning I rose early. Earlier than I had ever risen in fact. Today was the day of the chariot ride. I went to meet my stylus at 5:30 that morning. When I got there they said they needed to make me look flawless before my stylus Orion could see me.

Before they even asked I striped to my favorite attire, my silk bra and panties. The panties dropped faster than the prep teams mouths. My bra came off just as quick and they got down to shaving. The only thing they touched was my eyebrows and my pussy.

Albee, one of my prep team members, drooled throughout trimming my pussy. I couldn't blame him, I was gorgeous. By the time they were done my boobs had make up and my body was flawless.

The prep team offered me a robe but instead I just walked into my stylus' office and said hello.

Orion studied me from head to toe.

"Have you ever looked at yourself?" he said as he slapped my butt and thighs. "Perfect size too,"

I struck many seductive poses.

"No problem being nude I guess, huh Venus?"

…..

As I boarded the chariot my boobs shone in the gleaming light of the horizon. Each boob was painted lightly blue and had designs down to my pussy and my butt. I was stark naked and rocking it.

I noticed Travis staring in awe at my breasts, "What are you looking at?" I stated and he blushed.

I slowly nuzzled up against him as our chariot pulled out. His erection was clear and he couldn't get it to go away. Half of the time on the chariot was looking at me and the other half laughing at Travis.

When the anthem came on the cameras did a good job showing my parts to the crowd. Soon we were pulled inside the training center.

Orion came up behind me, "You did great." He said. I didn't know if he was talking about me or my nether regions.

Next came Ava and she embraced me. In turn I kissed her on the lips. Everyone was in shock but were mostly jealous.

Soon after Cassie came bye.

"Hello, sweet cheeks!" I thought looking at her tight dress.

"I need to see you after dinner Venus; we need to talk about better manners and etiquette."

"Anything you say ma'am."I said happily.

…..

At dinner nobody bothered to change so I kept to my naked attire. I ate a lot of food and soon had gravy dripping down my boob. I slowly picked it up and licked it off. One capitol staff moaned and took off running for the bathroom.


	3. Cassie has an Assie

I went to my room to get changed for Cassie and I's "meeting" I put on a semi see through white tank top and booty shorts. When I got to the door I opened it without knocking.

"Young lady you have no right to be barging in without knocking!"

I closed the door and knocked. So this "meeting" was actually a meeting.

She invited me in and told me to sit down. I plopped down on the couch spreading my legs seductively; I had to get Cassie before I went into the games.

"Close your legs girl!" she yelled.

I did and for a whole hour she had me training in eloquence. This training was making me sweat very badly and was tiring me out.

"How much longer?" I said trying to catch my breath. Walking in high heels was harder than I had imagined.

"We can be done for today Venus but you really need to choose better clothes! Come one last thing, a little fashion show you could call it."

This I am interested in.

"Okay Venus, you may pick three items from my closet to where and show me, if you do well we may be able to do some of the things your pussy has been dying to do for ages."

After choosing clothes for what seemed like hours Cassie told me that I looked like I needed a bath.

I took the hint and started taking off my clothes. When I looked up the bath was steaming and Cassie was in her room.

"Those clothes better be folded!" she yelled from across the room.

I smirked and plunged into the bath.

The bath was abnormally big, big enough for many females. Soon Cassie came out with a towel wrapped around her. She dropped it and I instantly became wet. She slowly waded into the bath allowing me to take in her figure.

Cassie's butt was a perfect shape and her boobs were perfectly round. Everything about her was perfect. She let her auburn curls down so they hung by her boobs. As I looked down saw her hairy pussy. The pussy hair was dyed orange to accent her auburn hair.

She hit a few buttons as she waded towards me and right when her lips met mine the bath was bubbly and had rose petals on top of the water. We embraced in a long kiss that took us under water. When we came up for air I reached for her boobs.

She slapped my hand away and said. "Always ask permission to touch another woman."

"Ok then, may I Venus Oceanus, fondle you and have sex with you as I bit your boobs and finger your pussy?"

"Yes"

That was all I needed at once I was on her and biting down hard on her boobs. She reached down to my own pair and rubbed them together making me moan with pleasure. Soon she dragged me to shallow water and told me something I didn't know.

"You know Oral right?"

"No," I stated back in district 2 the only sex they did was thrust and finger.

"Well sit on the step and get that soaking wet pussy out of the water!"

I did what I was told and she looked at my pussy and dove in. Before I knew what she was doing her tongue licked my pussy getting all of the juice I squirted out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed trying to buck and buck.

Then suddenly she stopped, "Your turn hot stuff."

I licked my lips in dug in. She told me exactly what to do, where to lick where to pleasure, it was fantastic.

Although we finally stopped lying on the floor caressing each other's boobs.

"Wait," Cassie said as she stood up, "I have an idea."


	4. Add on to ch3

Cassie ran out of the room leaving me lying on the floor thinking of the sucking and licking of that orange pussy. What was it she called it, Oral? Yes that was it, I'd have to show it to mom when I got home. Soon Cassie ran back in boobs jiggling, carrying a large case. She opened it up to show many colorful dildos.

"What size should we try Venus?" Cassie squealed like a little girl.

"I don't know let's see how big we can fit."

Cassie squealed again and strapped on an orange cock.

She laid on top and plunged.

In less than a second I turned to her, "To small."

We traded and she agreed. After five more sizes we came to the largest one.

"Are you sure about this Venus?"

"Ohh yeah babe. Shove it in there!"

She did and I exploded with pain followed by joy. OHHH it felt soo good. After I don't know how long of Cassie's thrusting I decided it was my turn.

The strap on felt good and I lowered myself above her.

"Now if this hurts all you have to do is bite down hard on my boob then start sucking, hopefully it will distract you from the pain."

Before she nodded I thrusted and immediately started going faster. She bit down hard on my boob and kept slapping my butt. Soon my butt was red and her pussy wasn't as tight, but I kept my rhythmic motion. She stopped biting my boob and instead nibbled it.

….

After many hours of this activity we went off to bed, because I had training in the morning.


	5. Mom teaches me the way

As walked back to my room all I could think about was how sore my legs were. When I opened the afoot to my room I saw that my bed was made and someone had lain out a new outfit for practice tommorow. Ug. I brushed it aside and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt about my first ever sex. It was about a month after my fathers death an my mom would always disappear into her room with a banana. I remembered being confused because my mom hated bananas. About two days into her disappearing I decided to look around. I went to her window and peered in. I saw her halting on the bed pumping the banana between her legs. I was only twelve at the time and adding know much. As I watched I grew confused on why she did that. One day while my 2 year old brother was sleeping I opened the door to find her doing it.

"Venus!" She exclaimed not missing a beat with the banana," What are you doing?" Though very alarmed bye my sudden appearance she kept pumping moaning a lot.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes dear, Mommy has her hands full at the moment oboe bout I teach you about this later.

About 2 years passed of my mother teaching me about my privates, until my bonds grew in. I finally had my chance with the banana.

"Will this hurt mom?" My 14 year old self asked laying naked on the table.

" Yes dear it will but after we are done you will see why I do it every day"

All at once she started pumping the banana in and out of my hairless pussy, I screamed in agony and pleasure as she pumped and pumped. All the while talking to me.

" So the man will sit on top of you all the while pumping his cock into your vagina. an you wait until he squirts inside of you. As he pumps am thrusts you will give up and stop." She stopped.

"now before this happens the male might touch your breasts. Let him. He will lick bite and massage you all over until he is ready. Keats try it out." She took off her shirt and bra and shoved her boobs into my face.

I sucked and massaged and bit until she said it was her turn. She took my left boob and sucked adding to my love for my mother.

Over the next couple of days she took me in to explain. About two months in to our daily pleasures she told me how to pleasure myself and other women. She showed me where and how to finger myself and we practiced on each other and ourselves every night. After three days I could fit my whole fist into my mother and she could after 2 more months thruster her hand in and out of my vag with ease.

Now boys didn't attract me it was the girls. I had taken many off my friends into my room to "talk" and it always ended up with me with 3 fingers in their pussys

After remembering all of that in a dream I woke up


	6. Cucumbers

I woke late and got out of bed pausing to stretch my sore legs. "Cassie really knows her stuff" i thought. I stepped into the shower and let the water pour down my head. I watched it pour down my body an down my boobs and thighs. My job today: flirt with the careers so I can join their pack.

Long into my shower I could hear someone pounding on the bathroom door. I opened it and wrapped a towel around me. Ava stood there with a mad look on her face.

"You are late!" She mumbled watching me dry myself off.

"Ava would you help me," I purred handing her the towel,"I just can't reach thi-"

"No you are late for training. To..tonight... We can have fun, ok darling?"

"Party pooper." I said," will you at least pass me my thong"

By the we entered the training facility everyone was practicing. I skipped over to the bow stand next to a fellow Male carreer. I dropped the bow bending down low enough that my light blue laces thong show. The boy was speechless and started to stammer

"would you like to join the carreer pack?"

"Sure" I said seductivly.

I continued to worm my way into each of the career pack members and taking the two girls aside. On was 17 and the other was 15. I took them into the bathroom and told them my plan. I may have shown them some things to persuade them. As this went on the next couple of hours, I was released to go to dinner. After dinner Ava was coming over to play.

Dinner was long and boring but Ava kept me from dying. Once in a while she would stroke my thigh or pinch me.

"Would you excuse us?" Ava said.

" As long as Venus' body stays intact." Orion winked.

As we walked away Ava grabbed a long cucumber.

"Its better than a lotion bottle"Ava laughed. As we walked back to our room we started undressing. I slipped out of my skirt and left it in the hallway as Ava shed her tank top. I shoved Ava up against the hallway and started kissing her and biting her ears and cheeks. Ava threw off my shirt and we fell to the floor. We rolled into the room and kissed making odd moaning sounds when one of our breasts was squeezed.

Ava ended up on top and she pinned my arms down. I became free and started unbuttoning her pants. I slid them down and let them fall to her ankles. She then clicked them off stood up and dragged me towards the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled grabbing her panties they ripped ending her sprawling on the floor. I took my chance and grabbed the cucumber.i drove it up her ass until she squealed out of pain and delight. I left out in her buttocks almost fully submerged as she lay while whimpering on the floor. I took the time undressing the rest of us as she lay there.

"Are you ready?"

"Yea-" her Mary was cut short by her scream agony as I plumbed the cucumber in and out. I kept up te act for quite some time until we were both panting, this time I drove the cucumber to its peak where there was only 5 inches left.

"AAAHHHH!" All at once I ripped it played it on the floor. I layed down on top of her braiding her hair. She wept and whimpered until I slowly turned her over.

Her eyes were tear soaked but I didn't care. I placed the cucumber into her hairy vagina and pushed down.

"Ehh" she whimpered. I positioned my asshole kabobs the cucumber and sat down hard. We both screamed and screamed as I bounced driving it deeper into each of us. just then the cucumber broke in two. With it still up my buttocks i turned and used my teeth to rip out what was still inside here.

she gasped in pain and I motioned her to to do the same thing to me. I squatted above her as she removed it.

i then picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Ill go get another cucumber." I said

I threw a towel over me and walked outside. When I entered the dining hall everyone stopped talking. I grabbed two more cucumbers and winked at Orion.

"Venus come over here." By now everyone had left the room. I walked over and straddled him aware that my bare pussy was on his thigh. I ground him as he spoke.

"Venus, my sweet Venus. I need you soon. Tonight. Ok?"

"If Im not to tired." I purred.

"Venus, to tired for sex? Never!"

" Your right your place ten Alcock on the dot."

"fine dear"

i hopped off of him leaving a juicy stain on his shorts and walked towards Ava's room.


	7. Where is the cucumber?

I entered the room sand saw Ava's body lying on the bed she was on her back massaging her boobs. I hopped up not the bed and lay on top of her. I rubbed my juicy vagina up and down her leg.

"Don't be mad my dear, I did what I had to do."

"You destroyed my vagina Venus!"

"Then lets destroy mine now. Fair?"

all at ounce she had scrambled on top of me putting her boobs in my face. I slurped and nibbled teasing her until I felt the pain. Ava drove both cumbers into my asshole and vagina pumping at the same time rhythmically. She slowly stopped on the vagina anI instead pumped the one in my buttocks. I bucked and bucked until she put her mouth over the cucumber in my vagina and bit down hard. She used her teeth to drive it deep into me and I slowly lost consciousness. I woke up to something hairy descending onto my face. She kept teasing letting her juices drop one by one onto my tongue.

I used my superior strength to grab her butt cheeks and pull. Now she was fully siting on me sand the pressure was on my head as I licked and twirled with my tongue. That's when I noticed that the cucumbers were still in place. I reached down constantly licking as I groped for the cucumber in my pussy. I found nothing but my vagina and I had bad feeling.I squeezed my stomach and felt something move.

"great its inside of me." I thought trying to remove it.

Ava finally got off and lay down next to me. I rolled over and felt for the other cucumber. It was almost fully in except for the end. I bucked my hopes and squirmed until I pulled it out. i set it aside as I worked on my vaginal cucumber.

By now Ava was kissing me as I flexed and wiggled. No luck. I gave up hope and kissed back massaging her boobs in my hand and pinching her nipples with my fingers.

"Veeenuss" she purred "lets move back to your cucumber."

she slowly put her hand on my naked stomach and pushed. The cucumber slide a tiny bit every time she did it. At last the cucumber was free streaked white with my juices. Ava licked it clean then rolled me over. She put her head on by back rubbing her boobs against ass. Then she started to lick my cheeks and I purred. Soon she was fast asleep on my cheeks and I saloon drifted off Dreaming of Ava's body on my own.


	8. Orion

The alarm woke me at 9:40 and I got up covering Ava with a blanket. I got my clothes on and found some rope in Ava's drawer. I took my supplies and walked to Orion's sweet. He lay sleeping so I tied each of his limbs to the bed post. I slapped him awake and he was surprised. Orion tried to move but the rope held. I stretched my sore legs and ripped off his shirt. I then used my knife too cut off his boxers. His average sized cock s stood at attention.

Orion growled."you can't do this! This is rape! I will call an avox on you!"

"oh really" I said kicking off my shoes. I dropped my pajama pants and took off my thong. Before Orion could say another word had shoved my thong pinto his mouth.

"Mmmmph" he grumbled.

"Thats what I thought" I said as I climbed on top. I took his cock my hand and rubbed it until he was rock solid. I then positioned myself directly above it and slowly entered. I sank down slowly and came up slowly causing him to shudder. After one whole plunge I came off and he was panting. I sat on his chest and purred to him.

"You don't deserve my vagina, but god you know what does? My hand."

i squatted above his chest fingering myself and letting the juices poor down onto his chest. Soon I was pouring out juice while pumping my fist back and forth back and forth. Then all at once I stopped and took of my shirt and bra. I climbed off the hungry orion and walked towards the cooler. There was a bottle of wine I pulled out. I went and balanced the bottle on his chest.

I sat down hard on top of it and started pumping and thrusting my hips."If you cooperate this bottle will be your penis squirting into my vagina ok?"

orion nodded hungry for my dripping puss.

"Now if don't cooperate I will drive this into my vag and the other end in your ass!"

I took the thong out of his mouth."are we clear?"

"yes mistress"

"I don't believe you," I said and started pumping the wine bottle into myself.

"Yes mistress I swear!"

"lies!" I screamed. I turned the bottle over and drove the big end into myself. I moaned and moaned as Orion bucked and bucked.

"YES MISTRESS!"he pleaded, "I SERVE YOU MISTRESS!"

I then hopped onto his cock and he screamed.

I bounced on top of him an I slamming my hips onto him as cried. I horde him for a long time doing what my mother and I always did together. I hopped and bounced until I felt his cock explode inside me.

"Im sterile" I yelled pumping him more,"No mercy! No mercy!"

Then his cock went slack inside me.

"Worthless pig" I said picking up the bottle. I stood above him pumping myself again and again. I was soon worn out so I opened the bottle and started slurping down the wine. When I finished what I wanted i pick up my boob sucking and nibbling and caressing.

I looked at the clock. 5:00 am. Wow over 5hours of pleasure. At 6 i had tI be up for the last training day where I show off to the gamemakers


End file.
